2018-05-02 Game Summary
We started the night picking up where we left off in the abyss. After the defeat of the barbarian and his crew. Rikers Beard inspected the crystal prison and noticed a mouthless creature with a snakes tail and six wings instead of arms. Based on Rikers description and using our knowledge of religion David Lo Pan and Anshu came ot the conclusion that the creature imprisoned was non other than the goddess Lamashtu. We briefly hesitated but decided that an enemy of Dagoth was worth freeing. Lamashtu expected us to be her worshipers and seemed disappointed that we were not. It seems Dagoth has userpt parts of her portfolio and stolen all her worshipers. She then said she wished to offer us a reward for freeing her. Afraid to insult/anger a god DLP advised that we accept. Anshu agreed and although the rest of the party hesitated at first we followed her through a gate to her domain. Lamashtu then blessed us with increased power. Lamashtu also asked if we would convert to her worship. DLP said he would vernerate her but not give up his patron god of magic. Anshu would not give up his worship of flame. Rikers Beard decided he would be happy to worship her as he did not have a patron deity at this time. She rewarded Rikers with the title "of Lamashtu" Since he was now her 1st worshiper and charged him with defeating Dagoth. Immediately after that conversation we found ourselves back on the prime outside the temple were we destroyed the relic that opened the gate to the abyss. DLP cast wind walk and we travelled south to _______ we found that the town and temple that held the relic was completely submerged all we could make out were the roofs of some of the buildings. Since there was time left on the wind walk spell we decided to check out the temple of Sharavar up the coast to the north west. In better times the temple of sharavar stood on a hill overlooking a river and a nearby town to the north. The river is swollen from the rains washed away the nearby city and eroded away the hill around the temple. The only way to enter the temple now is to cross a 400' wide river and scale a sheer cliff face. As it was night time we decided to wait til morning before making an attempt. An quasit tried to lure un into some kind of trap. It lead us to the river bank where we encountered a creature claiming to be the high priest of the temple of Sharavar. No one was fooled. The "priest" even managed to stop the rain for a short amount of time. When it became apparent we would not approach the river bank the "priest" was launched into the air and came crashing down behind us. We inspected the body and found that whoever it was had been dead for a long time and he was covered in numerous puncture wounds with a circle shaped bruise around them. At this point we didnt know what we were dealing with so we withdrew to a barn to rest the night to heal and regain spells in the morning. In the middle of the night during Rikers watch we were attacked. First the quasti returned invisible to threaten us. Donovan spoke to it briefly. The conversation woke DLP from his sleep and while he prepared to cast see invisible both he and Donovan noticed one of the doors to the barn they were in get covered by webbing. Donovan shouted and banged on his shield to alert the party and was Immediately attacked by an elephant sized bebilith. DLP decided that this huge creature was a much bigger threat than some quasit and gave up on casting see invisible instead casting disintegrate on the bebilith. It saved. Twice. A second slightly smaller bebilith appeared crawling past the webs in the door and was badly burned by anshu. It retreated shortly after it was spotted. Donovan went toe to toe with the first one getting his armor rended, shield knocked away and poisoned. Our pocket healer saved him with a heal spell returning his lost ability points and mending his wounds. Rikers joined in with Anshu and DLP casting spells from the hay loft. Just before the large bebilith succumbed to it's wounds the quasit appeared near the queen and ATTACKED HER! Anshu finished off the bebilith and DLP seeing his queen attacked cast slay living on the imp completely annihilated it. We suspect the smaller bebilith may have returened and seeing its allies dead thought better of attacking us again. That's where we left off. In the morning DLP is planning on researching bebiliths and see what they are about as well as trying to figure out what was with the so-called 'priest' Category:Game-summaries